Imagining
by thebestoftimes11
Summary: One car hurtling towards four boys was enough to change multiple lives. When things get tough for Katie, she sits down, closes her eyes, and starts imagining to get away from life. Kendall and Katie have always been close, but this one incident brings them much closer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This idea came to me one night when I was watching the Olympics, and I knew it would bug me until I put fingers to keyboard. I hope you enjoy it! :) **

* * *

Have you ever closed your eyes and imagined that you're in another place, living a different life? Maybe you imagine you're lying on a beach, silky, golden sand sifting through your fingers, droplets of salty water on your tongue. Or maybe you imagine you're in a dappled grove, surrounded by greenery, multicoloured flowers dotted across the soft, velvety leaves. Or, do you imagine that you're living in a lavish mansion, plush cushions covering the soft, leather sofas, sparkling chandeliers hanging above fur rugs and slippery wooden floors. Maybe imagining helps you get away from life. Imagining is all Katie has left.

* * *

Katie liked to imagine. She would conjure up alternate worlds to explore. There'd be bright blue aliens, and dark pink skies. Sometimes she'd be a stunning princess, waiting for her handsome rescuer, others she'd be the heroine rushing to save the world. The subject would change depending on her mood. The days she really missed the boys, her thoughts would be dark, swarming with villainous creatures leering at her from the shadows of her mind. On good days, however, they'd be filled with sparkling unicorns, carrying her away from the dangerous depths of depression which threatened to steal her sometimes. Just like on the Worst Day...

* * *

Katie sat curled up on the armchair, chin resting on her bony knees. The boys had just left to go and get the groceries, so Katie took the rare, peaceful half hour to lose herself in her own swirling dreams. Today, she was a damsel in distress, awaiting the arrival of her handsome prince to free her from the fiery dragons keep. On the smoky horizon, she spotted a silvery horse, on his back a knight dressed in shining armour. Katie sighed, pressing her heart to her chest as the knight approached the dragon from behind, with stealth only a hunter could possess. As the knight drove his sword into the dragon's tail, she roared in pain. The knight produced a silver chain from his belt and threw it around the dragon, wrapping her up and pulling her to the ground. The dragon's roars became less and less powerful as she grew weaker, and soon gave up the struggle. Katie's eyes were fixed on the knight as he remounted his trusty steed and galloped towards the castle door. His heavy footsteps echoed around the stone stairwell as he raced up towards Katie's room. The damsel felt her heart swell as the door was thrown open. She threw herself into the knight's arms and he caught her light weight deftly.

"May I see the face of my rescuer?" The knight pulled his helmet off, to reveal his handsome features. Brown eyes set in a tanned face, pearly white teeth and a stunning smile. Katie smiled and leaned up to capture his so-

Katie's dream was interrupted by the door bursting open, the hinges creaking and screaming. Jennifer stood at the door, eyes watery, face deathly pale, hand clutching the black telephone.

"K-Katie, we've got to go. N-now."

"Mum, wha-" A heart wrenching sob racked Jennifer's whole body as she beckoned Katie out of the room.

"I-It's the boys. They've been in a t-terrible accident."

* * *

Logan stared at the chipped pavement in front of his feet, trying not to step on the cracks. Usually, he wasn't a very superstitious person, but today he just felt like he had to be cautious. He tried to block out Carlos' incessant babbling and the bickering between Kendall and James, so that he could concentrate on the cracks. Suddenly, a hard hand on his back knocked him off his rhythm, and he stood on a crack. After that, the faults were coming fast, and Logan, try as he might, couldn't avoid them. He sighed, giving up his task, and turned to Carlos.

"What."

"I was just wondering, if you died, say tomorrow, who would you give all of your stuff to?"

"Carlos, that is a stupid question," Logan replied, rubbing a hand across his face. "but if I do die tomorrow, my stuff most certainly won't be going to you." Carlos' face fell and he looked disappointed. He turned away from his friend, and sped up so he was walking in step with Kendall and James. Logan groaned, before looking out to the road before them. A black car seemed to be driving recklessly, and was travelling towards them at great speed.

"Erm, guys-" Logan muttered, grabbing James' arm.

"Not now, Logan. We're trying to stage an intellectual debate here." James replied, shrugging Logan off. Logan turned back to the road. The car seemed a lot closer now, and was still racing towards them. The boy shot a glance at his three friends, who were oblivious to the danger they were in. Logan's heart began pulsating faster and faster as the car became closer. He was rooted to the spot. What should he do?

"Guys. Guys!" Logan said, panic rising in his chest. He could see the driver now, a middle aged man with thinning hair and a small beard. A grin was plastered across his face. The driver knew he was about to die. So did Logan. The car was spinning closer. The other guys were still talking. People were screaming. Logan knew what he had to do. As his feet left the ground, he knew he'd done the right thing. As the car slammed into his chest, Logan knew he'd done the right thing. As the impact shattered all of Logan's bones, the boy knew he'd done the right thing.

* * *

**How was it? I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading :)**

**thebestoftimes11 x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You'll find out what happened to Logan in this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Katie sat cross legged in the front seat of the car, nibbling anxiously at her nails. Jennifer didn't look much better. She was gripping the steering wheel so tightly, her knuckles were stark white, threatening to burst out of her skin. The woman bit her lip, teeth catching ragged skin. Katie closed her eyes, allowing her dreams to suck her down into oblivion. This time, Katie had 4 minutes to save the world, before it was blown into smithereens. The girl was battling aliens and monsters single handed, while the red digits on the clock materialised into the one before it.

2 minutes left.

Every single person of the 7 billion population was willing Katie to save their planet.

1 minute.

30 seconds.

Katie couldn't do it alone. It was a struggle. She needed help.

20 seconds.

10 seconds.

Katie's vision was blurred by tears.

5 seconds.

4-3-2-1-

_SLAM!_

Katie's dream world was shattered by the sound of Jennifer's hand on the steering wheel. Her mother was in pieces, crystal droplets running in rivulets down her face. Her dull eyes were fixed on something in the distance. Katie followed her gaze. Blue flashing lights. Bodies on stretchers. White sheets.

Katie pushed open the car door, ignoring her mother's cries of protest, and began running down the street. Kendall was there.

He needed her. She needed him. They needed each other.

Katie's throat felt raw and she tore at her lungs for sweet air as she reached the wreck. A black Ford, crushed against a wall. Blood. A crack in the pavement which Katie avoided. A body on a stretcher, a white sheet draped over the top. Katie rushed towards it, already hoping that it wasn't Kendall. Ambulance workers were grabbing her arms, trying to pull her away. Her small hands clawed at the stiff fabric. Her throat was aching as she pushed out another helpless scream. The girl was bundled away, but not before she saw who was underneath the sheet.

Logan.

* * *

Kendall was in a bad way. His hair was matted with blood. His face was swollen. His whole body throbbed with an indescribable pain. With great effort, he turned his head to his right. Another figure lay on another bed. Kendall couldn't tell who it was. Carlos? James? Logan? The boy didn't know. His ears were assaulted with a piercing scream coming from outside. He recognised it immediately. He knew exactly who it was, and he knew he had to get to her. Ignoring the burning pain, Kendall tried to push back the covers wrapped around his body. He couldn't do it. He opened his mouth to call to her.

"K-Katie?" Kendall croaked, his voice hoarse. It was no use. She couldn't hear him. Another bed was wheeled into the back of the ambulance, this one covered in a sinister white sheet. The back doors were closed. The engine hummed to life. Kendall blinked, green eyes filled with pain, clouded with confusion. Who was on the next bed, shrouded in the sheet? A tell tale hand was hanging down from the edge of the bed. A stiff, checked cuff of a shirt gave it away. Kendall reached for the hand. It was cold. Deathly cold. A tear rolled down his swollen cheek.

"L-Logie? Logie, d-don't leave m-me." Kendall whispered, giving Logan's pale hand a small squeeze. The boy closed his eyes.

Death had stolen his best friend.

* * *

Katie screamed, a torrent of tears bursting from behind her eyes. Logan was dead. He was never coming back. Katie kicked out at the people holding her back. She needed to see Logan, to tell him she would never stop loving him as a brother. A warm, familiar hand happened upon Katie's bare arm, and she stopped struggling. The girl threw herself into her mother's arms, breaking down into floods of tears. Jennifer rubbed Katie's back, whispering soothing words into her ear. Katie soon calmed down, and pulled back.

"I-I want to see K-Kendall. And the o-others." She hiccupped. Jennifer tucked a loose strand of hair behind her daughter's ear.

"Don't worry, you'll see them soon," She murmured, voice cracking with emotion. Jennifer sniffed, rubbing her raw eyes, before looking over Katie's head. "excuse me, where are the other boys?" she asked a portly first aider. The man rubbed his beard, turning to Jennifer.

"Three of them are away in that ambulance." He said, pointing in the direction the ambulance had gone.

"And the other one?" Jennifer asked, panic rising in her chest.

"When the car crashed into the wall, he was jammed between the two. They're still trying to get him out."

"W-what?" Katie felt sick. Her stomach burned and she spun around, just in time to empty the contents of her stomach into the gutter. Katie's head was spinning as she turned back to Jennifer. "Mum, we've gotta see if h-he's okay. Who-whoever it is." She mumbled, fresh tears threatening to spill. The first aider shook his head.

"I'm afraid it's better if you stay away just now. He's in a lot of pain. The firemen are working hard to get him free. I think it's best if you head down to the hospital." Jennifer nodded dumbly, before taking Katie's hand and heading back to the car. As Katie fastened her seatbelt, she turned to look up at her mother.

"I hope he's alright. Whichever one it is."

"I know honey."

"Why did they have to take Logan?" Katie asked, a single tear rolling down her pallid cheek. Jennifer looked down at her daughter.

"I don't know, sweetie. But, Logan was very brave. He jumped in front of the other boys to try and save them."

"Logan's a lifesaver."

* * *

**I'm so sorry for killing Logan! I love him, but I just had to do it! *tear* :'( Anyway, I hope the rest of the chapter was okay! Sorry it's so short! **

**PS- I'm going down to London tomorrow, so I might not be able to update! I'll try though! In the meantime, why not check out my other BTR story? Thanks for reading!**

**thebestoftimes11 x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed etc. so far, it means so much and compels me to write more! I wrote this in the car on the way down to London! When I was in the car I was watching BTR lyric videos on YouTube, and when it came to Logan's part, I was almost crying! I felt so bad for killing him off :/ Anyway, enjoy!**

**PS- BTRLover98, you were right, Logan did try to save them :'(**

* * *

Carlos' eyelids felt heavy, though he tried his best to open them. He couldn't feel anything from the waist down, except pain. A fierce, excruciating pain that nothing could relieve. Tipping his head down, Carlos was met with a horrific sight. The boy's dull eyes, awash with pain, flickered from side to side. People bustling about. Fluorescent yellow jackets. Shining saws and cutting instruments. Carlos turned to his right.

"E-Excuse me?" Carlos croaked. The woman turned to him, face plastered with sympathy.

"Yes?"

"T-The other boys. Are th- are they okay?" The woman bit her lip hesitantly.

"Well, two of them are." Panic shot through Carlos.

"A-And the other?"

"I'm afraid he didn't make it. The impact of the car killed him straight away." Carlos closed his weary eyes. An image flashed through his mind. One of a black car spinning towards them, of Logan leaping heroically in front of the other boys. That same black car was the one pinning him against the wall right now. Carlos tried to draw a deep breath from his lungs.

"S-so Logan didn't suffer?"

"No, he didn't." Carlos nodded, before closing his eyes again, allowing himself to be sucked down into darkness.

* * *

Kendall woke up, swaddled in cotton sheets. His eyes were still closed, he wanted to savour the few moments he had in bed before he got up. Kendall went to reach for his phone, which usually sat beside his bed, but he found that his arm felt unnaturally heavy. Kendall reluctantly opened his eyes, and memories of the last few hours came flooding back. The car spinning towards them. Logan trying to save them. Being taken away in the ambulance...

Everything was bright white. The walls, the floor, the bed, everything. Hospital. That's where he was. Multiple limbs were plastered, bandages covered his torso, hiding his purple bruises from sight. Kendall turned his head to the side. A figure underneath a white sheet. The same shirt cuff he'd seen earlier. Logan was still gone. Kendall pushed down the tears threatening to spill, and turned to his other side. He was met with a slightly more pleasant sight.

"James," He whispered, willing the boy to wake up. "Jamie, can you hear me?"

No response.

Kendall sighed, it was no use. Suddenly, he realised something.

Where was Carlos?

Kendall pushed himself up slightly, the most that he could without injuring himself further, and looked around the ward. 5 empty beds, but no Carlos. He could just be in a different ward. Maybe he was just getting cleaned up, getting some surgery done. Kendall nodded. That was it. They were just getting Carlos fixed up again. Reassuring himself with that weak thought, Kendall sank back onto the pillows again. Everything was sore.

His heart.

His head.

Everything.

* * *

Katie was running. Running through the white corridors of the hospital. Every one looked the same. It was like a maze, a never ending labyrinth. Katie tripped over her own feet, meeting the ground with a crash. Tears were pouring down her face. She drove her fists into the ground again and again. Why? Why had they taken Logan from her? Where was Kendall? Was he jammed between the car and the wall? Was it James? Carlos? Where _were_ they? Katie let out a scream. Uncontrollable sobs racked her entire body. She curled up into a tight ball, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Why? Why him?" Katie screamed, voice becoming hoarse. Subconsciously, she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Soon, Katie stopped screaming, and just sat there, shaking. The hands were still on her shoulders. She looked up into the face of a young doctor. He looked like Logan.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I-I need to see my b-b-brothers." She whimpered, letting herself drop into his arms.

"What are their names?"

"K-Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos G-Garcia and L-Logan Mitchell." Katie sniffled, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. The doctor nodded.

"I know exactly where they are. Come on," He stood up, taking Katie's hand in his and leading her down the corridor. They walked in silence for a few minutes. The doctor stopped outside a door, holding it open for Katie. "My name is Doctor Henderson. Just press that button," he pointed towards a large, red button beside the door. "If you need anything." Katie nodded, taking a deep breath, before stepping inside the door. The breath caught in Katie's throat. James was nearest to the door, then Kendall, and finally a figure under a white sheet, who she guessed was Logan. Katie was rooted to the spot, eyes fixed on Kendall. She hated seeing him so weak, so vulnerable. Her handsome, outgoing big brother, just lying there. Suddenly, his eyes flickered, before opening. His green eyes searched the room, until they landed on Katie.

"Katie." He whispered, eyes lighting up. Katie let out a strangled sob, before rushing to his bedside.

"K-Kendall." She wrapped her arms around his neck, relief washing over her.

"K-Katie, you're crushing me." Kendall wheezed, trying to pull Katie's arms from around his neck. Katie pulled back abruptly, as not to hurt Kendall more.

"I'm so sorry. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Katie, do you know where Carlos is?" Katie bit her lip.

"Kendall, Carlos is jammed between the car and the wall. They're still trying to cut him out." Kendall blinked a couple of times, letting his head drop back onto the cushions.

"S-shoot," Kendall mumbled, a tear rolling down his cheek. He looked up at Katie. "So Logie's really gone." Katie nodded, looking over at Logan's shape underneath the sheet.

"I'm going to really miss him." Katie said, thinking of Logan's glittering brown eyes, dark hair, infectious smile.

"He tried to save us, didn't he," Kendall said, green orbs fixed on Katie. Katie nodded again. "Why. Why him? Why-" Kendall gave a harsh cough. "Why not me."

"Kendall, we both know that Logan would always think about others before himself. He'd do anything for you guys." Kendall clenched his fist.

"But Logan didn't deserve to die." Kendall gritted his teeth, another tear falling.

"I know that. None of you deserved to have been hit by that car." Katie said, rubbing Kendall's hand consolingly. Try as he might, Kendall couldn't stem the flow of tears.

He just let them fall.

And he didn't care who saw.

* * *

**Waaah! :'( So Logan's dead, Carlos is jammed between the car and the wall, James hasn't woken up yet and Kendall is absolutely broken. Is anything good going to happen? You'll have to tune into the next chapter to find out! Still feel awful for killing Logan, I'm going to miss him!**

**thebestoftimes11 xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone:) Thanks to all of the amazing people who have read/reviewed etc. so far, it means so much! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Camille is going to be in this one, so there will be a bit of drama!**

**I was watching the music video for 'Worldwide' while I was writing this, and the combination of the beauty and sadness of that song, and the sadness of this story almost had me in pieces :'( Anyway, the story!**

* * *

A black Ford hurtling towards them at high speed.

Every single detail was magnified.

As James caught Kendall's eyes with his own, the boy could see every single fleck of brown through the emerald pools.

James could see every single pore on Carlos' face like he was looking through a magnifying glass.

James could see every single fibre on Logan's jumper.

Every single little hair woven together by machine.

Splattered with blood.

James could feel his own breath shortening. He could feel how hard it was becoming to breathe. He could feel his own lungs weakening. He could feel himself slipping away.

But he couldn't let himself die.

Nor could he let himself wake up.

* * *

He was trapped in a tunnel. A long, dark tunnel, like a rabbit's warren. Every time he tried to climb towards the light, clumps of dirt fell on him, pushing him back down. Bright light at the end of the tunnel. Clear blue sky. Familiar voices.

"But Logan didn't deserve to die."

"I know that. None of you deserved to have been hit by that car."

Kendall. Katie. He had to reach them.

James' whole body was weighing him down. Every movement he made seemed to push him back instead of carrying him forward.

"Kendall," James whimpered, pushing against the huge forces restricting him from reaching the light. "Kendall. Katie." He was so close. Almost there. James could almost taste the clear air awaiting him.

"James?" Katie's voice seemed so close, but so distant. James had to reach her.

"K-Katie."

He'd made it.

* * *

Kendall let the tears fall, salty and hot, down his face and onto the sheets. He felt Katie's warm hand on his and he looked up at her, vision obscured by tears. Her brown liquid eyes were fixed on Kendall. She gave him a small smile, before bowing her head and staring down at her shoes.

"Kendall," came a small voice from the next bed. Katie's head shot up, mouth wide open, eyes huge, as she stared over at James. The boy's eyes were still closed, though his fists were clenching and unclenching rapidly. "Kendall. Katie." Katie dropped Kendall's hand and rushed to James' bedside.

"James?"

"K-Katie." James eyes shot open and his breathing became rapid as he gasped for breath. Kendall's own breath caught in his throat.

_James was okay._

"James!" Katie sobbed, tears spilling from her beautiful eyes. James, with great effort, reached up and brushed the tears from Katie's cheek.

"D-Don't cry." Katie took James' hand in hers.

"If I'd lost you aswell, I don't know what I'd do." she whispered, clutching his hand tightly, as though the end of the world was nigh.

"What d-do you mean a-aswell?" Katie looked over at Kendall, then at the bed just past her brother. The white sheet.

"L-L-" Katie broke off. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Logan di-didn't make it, J-Jamie." Kendall whispered, closing his eyes and shaking his head, wishing it was all a dream.

"Logan," James murmured, voice almost inaudible. "Logie's d-dead?" Kendall nodded, eyes still closed, trying not to let more tears leak from behind his lids. James shook his head. "He- Camille?"

"C-Camille doesn't know yet." Kendall sighed.

"Carlos?" James asked, upon realising the little joker wasn't present.

"H-He's jammed between the c-car and the wall." Katie murmured. James' head dropped.

"No... Can't die," James looked up, eyes alight. "Carlos can't die." he said, voice hard, determination etched into every line of his face.

"Carlos won't die. He's st-strong." Kendall replied, eyes showing the same resolve as James. The atmosphere was broken by a helpless wail from a figure at the door.

"Logan!" Camille screamed, eyes red raw. She tripped over her own feet in her haste to reach the boy, and almost met the cold, marble floor. She clawed at the sheet covering Logan, pulling it clean off his body. She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

**No one was.**

* * *

"We have to get him to the hospital. He's lost a drastic amount of blood, we don't want another fatality."

"I know that, I'm just saying he looks in a really bad way."

"Guys, shut up. We have to get him to the hospital."

"Man, he'll be lucky if he ever walks again."

"It'd be a miracle."

"_Move it_!"

"Don't worry buddy. We'll get you help."

"He looks strong, I'm sure he'll make it."

"Hmm, I'm not sure. That was one hell of an accident."

Voices. They were all so distant. Carlos couldn't recognise any of them. Life was fading.

Fast.

* * *

Camille dropped to her knees, weeping.

Katie screamed.

Kendall squeezed his eyes tight shut.

James' mouth dropped open and he felt sick.

**(A/N: I don't want to describe the state Logan is in cos' I think it'd be waaay too sad, and gory... Sorry!)**

Camille grasped Logan's cold hand, pulling it towards her.

"L-Logan. Please c-come back to m-e," Camille sobbed. "I-I love you." Katie took a deep breath, before standing up and approaching Camille. Katie placed a reassuring hand on the wrecked girl's shoulder.

"Come on Camille. I-I think it's best if we leave Logan." Camille nodded, giving Logan's hand one last squeeze before allowing Katie to pull her away. Katie looked back at the boys.

"I'm going to take Camille down to the cafeteria." she said, giving a wan smile before leading Camille out of the door. Kendall opened his eyes and looked over at James.

"I still can't believe he's gone."

* * *

**How was that? Thanks for reading! :) My best friend (Glamourgal17) and I have decided that if BTR ever come to where we live, we are going to go and see them, no matter what! :)**

**thebestoftimes11 xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh My Schmidt, I'm really enjoying writing this story! And the other one! The support you guys have given me really compels me to continue, thank you! :) On with the next chapter…**

**Oh, you should check out Glamourgal17's new one shot 'Big Time Truth Or Dare' ,it's amazing and so funny! And her other one she's writing 'Don't ever let me go!" l love it, some really cute moments between Katie and the boys :D xx**

* * *

Jennifer stared down into her damp polystyrene cup, eyes fixed on the coffee dregs at the bottom. She couldn't go up and see the boys. She knew it would tear her apart if it was Kendall jammed between the car and the wall. Part of her wanted to go and see them, but the other part was holding her back. Jennifer blew hot air out between her slightly parted lips, running a hand through her messy hair. Her eyes were tired, and her whole body felt weak. A broken hearted wail interrupted the silence and Jennifer turned to see Katie, arm around a distraught Camille.

"Mum, I'm going to stay down here with Camille for a bit. I-I think you should go up and see the boys." Katie said almost diplomatically, pulling a seat out for other girl. Camille threw herself into the seat, tears leaking from her doleful eyes.

"K-Kendall?" Jennifer stood up, afraid to hear her daughter's answer.

"Is okay." Jennifer had to reach out for a chair to stop herself from coming crashing to the floor. Kendall was okay. The woman covered her eyes with her hand, shaking with emotion.

"But Logan's not." Camille whimpered, looking up at Katie. The younger girl looked up at Jennifer.

"Go and see them, Mom. I'll take care of Camille." Jennifer nodded, hand still over her eyes, before straightening up and turning to make her way up to the ward. She stopped at the desk to ask which ward they were in.

"E-Excuse me? Could you please tell me where Kendall Knight, James Diamond a-and-" Jennifer's voice broke. The young man looked sympathetic.

"They're in Ward 239. Along that corridor, up the stairs, first on the right." Jennifer nodded, taking a deep breath before following the man's instructions.

"Along the corridor, up the stairs, first on the right." She whispered to herself, making her way down the corridor. Her cold fingers crept inside her jeans pocket, happening upon a crumpled piece of paper. Jennifer closed her fingers around it as she began climbing the stairs. Once at the top, the woman paused outside the door. She drew the paper out of her pocket, unfolding it and staring down. A hot tear splashed onto the paper. Scrawled onto the small square in red crayon was 'I LUV YOU MOMMY, FROM KENDALL'. Jennifer carried it everywhere with her. Kendall had given it to her when he was four. It'd been folded and creased multiple times, been through the wash, been attacked with food and other substances, but Jennifer refused to part with it. Muffled voices from inside the room caught the woman's attention.

"Don't worry James, Carlos will be okay." Kendall soothed.

"I hope so. Big Time Rush wouldn't be the same without him." James replied, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Life wouldn't be the same without him. Heck, life won't be the same without Logan, but they'll always live on in our hearts," Jennifer tried to suppress a sob by clapping a hand over her mouth. She obviously didn't do a great job, because the boys both looked over towards the door. Kendall rolled his eyes. "Mom, we can see you. Please come in." Jennifer pushed the door open, trying to bite back tears. Her eyes strayed from Kendall and James to the white sheet covering Logan's body. Jennifer shook her head. She couldn't find any words. Instead, she pulled a plastic chair up between the beds. Jennifer placed her hand on top of James'. The usually confident soul seemed down, depressed. His usually upbeat expression was replaced with one of sorrow and pure pain. His eyes were clouded with hurt, bathed in tears.

"What's wrong honey?"

"I-I'm going to really miss Logan."

"I know, we all are." All Jennifer and Kendall could do was watch as James broke down, opening the floodgates keeping the tears back, letting them pour down his face. They tried to console him, tried to soothe him and calm him down, but James was beyond broken.

* * *

Logan's voice.

"Guys. Guys!"

Voices ringing in Carlos' ears.

The scream of car tires on the tarmac.

The black car speeding towards them.

Kendall's beanie.

James' comb.

Logan's grimace as his feet left the ground.

_'Please Lord, don't let me die.'_

* * *

A blonde haired girl ran up the steps towards the hospital entrance, hands scraping the stones as she tripped over her lace. She pushed into the lobby area.

"Excuse me, I-I need to see Kendall Knight."

"I'm sorry Miss, I'm afraid he can't ha-"

"I don't care. Let me see him, now." The girl gritted her teeth, fiery eyes fixed on the assistant.

"Ward 239. Along the corridor, up the stairs, first on the right." The girl nodded, sprinting off down the corridor, shoes squeaking on the freshly polished floor. The veins on the marbled floor were so detailed, but the girl had no time to fuss over them right now. She took the steps two at a time.

Kendall.

She needed him.

Kendall.

She could hear his voice, pure and beautiful.

Kendall.

She could see him.

Kendall.

He was there.

"Kendall." She whispered, pushing the door open slightly. Kendall looked up, eyes softening.

"Jo."

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Hope you enjoyed it! :) Oh, the idea to capture the accident from each of they guys POV's was from Glamourgal17, so thank you very much to her!**

**thebestoftimes11 xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I realised that I'd kind of been straying from the original idea of Katie imagining, so I've introduced that again in this chapter. I also just realised that I completely forgot to think about how the fans are going to react when they're greeted with the news of Logan's death. I know I'd be distraught! :'( **

**winterschild11- Sorry for not replying earlier! Well, Logan is in the same room as Kendall and James because I kind of had to twist things around about because of the way I wanted the story to be. So that's why that part is wrong! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

**Thanks also to marykateluvsu, Glamourgal17, BTRlover98, briorca18 & Ariel Loves Kendall Schmidt for reading and reviewing so far, you are all amazing! :) x**

* * *

Katie slid into the green plastic chair across from Camille, hands resting on the greasy table. Upon deciding it was probably best to let Camille cry for the time being, Katie closed her eyes. Her dream world sucked her in almost immediately, and Katie wasn't going to put up a fight.

Dark, villainous creatures leered at her from the shadows as she crept along a tunnel. From up ahead she could hear screaming, the clash of a sword against rock, the twist and crack as bones were brutally snapped.

A familiar shout, the roar of a terrifying beast.

Katie fought against her fear and continued along the tunnel, acid burning in the pit of her stomach. She had to reach the end of this tunnel, before he was killed by the noble but disloyal warrior holding his body aloft.

A heart wrenching scream, the mighty and victorious cackle of a hideous predator.

Katie shook her head defiantly, breaking into a sprint. She had to make it. He couldn't be dead. Not him. Katie let out a scream as she tripped over a limp and lifeless body.

Logan's body.

Tears blurred Katie's vision as she stumbled on further into the lair.

Carlos being held against the wall by a black hearted villain.

James writhing and fighting for authority with a horrific creature.

Kendall's handsome body, crushed between the fingers of the beast.

"No!" Katie screamed, falling to her knees...

A muffled voice cut through Katie's thoughts, bringing her back to reality.

"K-Katie?" Camille whispered, voice hoarse, eyes burning. "Katie, how did Logan d-d-" the girl couldn't bring herself to utter the words, instead hoping that Katie knew what she meant.

"He tried to save the other guys by leaping in front of them."

"He was so brave," Camille wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I-I really loved him, Katie. I just never got the chance to tell him be-because I was too afraid."

"Too afraid?"

"I was afraid that he didn't feel the same way."

"Camille, I can tell just by the way Logan looked at you that he really loved you. You were all he ever really spoke about when they were away on tour."

"H-How do you know?"

"Kendall told me." Camille nodded, fresh tears welling in her eyes.

"I didn't think he'd ever love me. I'm just a freak, and he's- he was a huge pop star."

"Trust me, you're not a freak. Yeah, you may have your crazy moments, but Logan was able to look past that and see the real Camille. He loved you for you. Logan was just one of those guys who didn't really care about popularity or status, as long as he was happy. And Camille, _you_ made him happy." Camille gave Katie's hand a small squeeze, as one crystal droplet rolled down her pale cheek.

"When did you become so wise?"

* * *

Kendall squeezed his eyes tight shut. If he did that, he couldn't see the car hurtling towards them. He couldn't see the pure fear imprinted on his best friends faces. All he could see was Jo's beautiful face, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay.

But Kendall could still hear everything.

The screech of tires.

The heavy breathing from James.

The screaming.

The vulnerable whisper from Carlos, _'Please Lord, don't let me die.'_.

The scrape of Logan's trainers.

The heavy breathing from himself.

The sound of the car slamming into the chest of a boy Kendall had always held as a brother.

The sound of death, stealing a best friend.

* * *

Subconsciously, Jo could feel a trickle of blood rolling down her palm. She paid the injury no heed, instead making her way to Kendall's side, almost blindly. Once there, Jo collapsed onto the stiff sheets, relief washing over her. Kendall brushed a silky strand of hair from Jo's face, fingers caressing her cheek. When a tear escaped Jo's eye, Kendall wiped it away gently.

"When Jennifer c-called me to tell me what had happened, I-I had to come and see you straight away. If I'd lost you, I d-don't know what I would've done. I don't even know how Camille hasn't c-collapsed yet and attempted murd-murder like 'Romeo & Juliet'." Jo murmured, staring up into Kendall's pure eyes. It was like they were the only two in the room, like Jennifer and James didn't even exist.

"Me too."

"K-Kendall, I want to tell you something. I just want you to know this before something happens and I never had the chance to say it."

"Go ahead."

"I-I love you Kendall." she said, lips trembling.

"Jo Taylor, I love you too," Kendall said, a tear splashing onto Jo's upturned palm, seeping into the multiple grazes. "W-when I think about how close I came to death, and the fact that I've never really told you that before-" Kendall's voice broke, but Jo understood what he meant. She leaned up, gently kissing Kendall's lips, salty tears running down her cheeks and mixing with his.

* * *

_'What should I do?'_

_'I have to save them.'_

_'But I have a full life to live, I've got so many things I want to do.'_

_'Stop being selfish.'_

_'Every moment spent here is a moment wasted. The car is getting closer.'_

_'Do SOMETHING!'_

_'Save them.'_

_'How?'_

_'Jump. Jump in front of them. It'll lessen the impact on them.'_

_'Go on, be a hero.'_

_'Save them.'_

_'Jump.'_

_'Camille.'_

_'I love you.'_

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Hope it was okay! I'm sure you're all smart cookies and worked it out, but the thoughts at the end were Logan's. Carlos should be back in the next chapter, and there should hopefully be more Katie/Kendall! Oh, I have a quick question. I want the guys to sing at Logan's funeral, but I'm not sure what song. Any suggestions? Thank you! :)**

**Until next time! **

**thebestoftimes11 xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heey guys! :) Thanks to briorca18, BTRlover98, Ariel Loves Kendall Schmidt and NinjasStoleMyTacos for the amazing suggestions for the song at Logan's funeral, I loved them all! My favourites were Somewhere Only We Know, Stars and Edge Of Desire. Now, I just have to decide between those! Thanks to you all though, I really appreciated every suggestion! If you have any more, please don't hesitate to let me know! I was thinking about Hero by Enrique Iglesias (that's probably the wrong spelling, sorry!), but I'm not too sure! I got quite sad writing this because I realised that Carlos probably won't make Logan's funeral :( **

**Thank you to everyone else who has reviewed, love you all! :) **

* * *

Red.

It was the colour of the lenses of Gustavo's favourite pair of glasses.

It was the colour of the streaks in Lucy's hair.

It was the colour of Katie's Nintendo DS.

It was the colour of the hockey jerseys the boys used to wear in Minnesota.

It was the colour of the lipstick Kelly and Camille wore so often.

It was the colour of the sheets around Carlos' lower body as he was wheeled into the hospital.

The boy's eyes were open, but everything was blurry. Tall men and women dressed head to toe in the green and white uniforms of ambulance workers. Multiple doctors and nurses rushing alongside the stretcher.

"...operating theatre...bad state...never...walk...hurry...time...running...out..." Carlos caught snatches of hurried conversation as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

_The screech of the tires._

"Where are my family?"

_Kendall's panic stricken expression._

"Don't worry, we're going to help you."

_James' fingers scrabbling in his pocket for something._

A plastic oxygen mask being placed over his mouth.

_Logan's furrowing his brow, before bending his knees slowly._

"Take deep breaths. Hold on. You're going to be alright. Mike, move it, now. This kid is in a hellish condition."

_His own hoarse whisper, 'Please Lord, don't let me die.'_

He felt dizzy, weak, vulnerable, sick, numb.

_Blackness._

Blackness.

* * *

Camille raised her head, palms pink from gripping onto her polysterene cup, the contents of which had long since gone cold. A tear splashed onto the greasy tabletop, but for once it wasn't her own. She looked up into a pair of serious brown eyes, bathed in salty tears. Camille reached out, taking the other girl's hand in hers.

"What's wrong?"

"I-It pains me to see K-Kendall so weak. But I know I shouldn't cry, b-because you've lost so much more than I have."

"It's okay to cry, Jo. I, well I don't know exactly how you feel, but I can sympathise." The blonde girl lowered herself into the seat beside her friend.

"I'm r-really sorry, Camille."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Logan's up there just now, teaching the little cherubs how to do their math." Jo laughed in spite of the situation.

"You're probably right."

"If he's not doing that, he'll be shovelling extra clouds from an old lady's path or something. But, I know for sure he'll be looking down on us right now. He'll watch over us, and the other guys. He'll keep us safe, and he'll make sure that Kendall, James and Carlos get better. I know he will." Camille said, voice thick with resolve, eyes burning with passion and determination. Jo nodded, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Logan was amazing."

"I know, he was. However, I'll never forget that time when he went all hippy and began playing the bongos all the time." Jo snorted, throwing her head back.

"What about the time he pranked himself with the balloon and the milkshake?" Jo giggled, collapsing onto Camille. The brunette covered her mouth with her hand, trying to suppress peals of laughter. She closed her eyes, memories of Logan flooding into her empty mind.

His voice rang in her ears.

His face took over her mind.

His scent filled her nose.

Camille could even feel the familiar fabric of his jumper on her fingers.

Though he was gone, he'd always live on.

Not only in Camille's heart, but right beside her.

Every step of the way.

_"You can kiss me, incase you don't come back."_

* * *

Katie opened her eyes, the rare sound of laughter assaulting her ears. She lifted her head from her folded arms, assuming that she'd dozed off. Camille and Jo sat across from her, both almost doubled over, Jo leaning on Camille's shoulder. Katie smiled and, not wanting to ruin the moment, slipped off towards Ward 239. The girl kept her head bowed, eyes on her feet, watching them take place one in front of the other.

"Katie." The girl looked up into her mother's familiar eyes.

"Mom."

"Where are you going?"

"K-Kendall." Jennifer nodded sympathetically, gently stroking Katie's hair. For once, Katie didn't move away from her mother's touch, but instead stepped into the woman's arms. Jennifer gently kissed the top of her daughter's head, stepping back.

"Go and see him again." Katie gave a small nod, before stepping around her mom and heading up the stairs. The girl stood on her tiptoes, peering through the greasy window. James' eyes were closed, head tipped back on the pillows. Kendall, however, was sat up, staring down at the plaster binding his arm. Katie bit her lip, pushing the door open quietly.

"Hi, baby sister."

"Hey big brother, how do you feel?"

"Well, considering the circumstances, not bad. Just sore but hey, what can I do," Katie stood at the end of Kendall's bed, fingers tracing the lines on the wood. Kendall looked up at his sister, patting the spot on the bed beside him. Katie sighed, taking the seat proffered. "Most importantly, though, how do you feel?"

"I-I'm okay."

"Good." Katie looked up, eyes showing slight urgency.

"Kendall? What's going to happen if Carlos, w-well, you know..."

"If he doesn't make it?" Katie nodded.

"Trust me Katie, Carlitos is going to make it."

"But Kendall, what if he doesn't?"

"He will."

"But, _Kendall_!" Katie gritted her teeth, her throat tightening. "What if Carlos dies? What if he dies? Logan's never going to come back, what if Carlos doesn't either?" Kendall looked taken aback by Katie's outburst.

"K-Katie-"

"No Kendall. You need to listen to me. Everything's not always going to be okay. It's time we looked at every possibility, and one of those is that Carlos **dies**," Katie's voice began rising, tears welling in her eyes. "Death has already stolen Logan, and it could steal Carlos too. Kendall, I'm scared! I'm scared that you're going to die too. I'm scared that I'm going to die tomorrow. I'm scared of everything. I don't know who or what to trust anymore. I could die tomorrow. A car could come and crash into me tomorrow, Kendall. I'm scared! I don't want anyone else to die! I don't know what to do!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face. Katie broke down, curling up into a ball on the edge of the bed, sobs racking her whole skeleton. Kendall stroked her back gently.

"Katie, you're right. Carlos could die, and I'm trying to convince myself that he won't. Everything you just said is right, but I don't want you to worry about these things. You're young, you have to life your life without being shadowed with doubt all of the time. Leave me and Mom to do the worrying, and please, please, don't be scared. Seeing you scared, it-it makes me scared. I don't know what to do either, I don't think anyone does. But I do know that we've got to take what comes and keep on going. We're going to work as a team and do it together. We're going to get through all of this pain and grief, Katie. We're going to do it together." Katie wiped her eyes, looking up at her handsome brother.

"I-I'm sorry, Kendall."

"Don't apologise, please. You have nothing to be sorry for." Kendall wrapped his arm around Katie, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. The young girl snuggled into her brother's chest, gently though as not to hurt him.

"I love you Kendall, you're the best brother ever."

"I know Katie, and I love you too." Katie sniffled softly, leaning further into Kendall and closing her eyes, soft lashes brushing the skin underneath her eyes. Kendall looked down at her, eyes full of love, watching his baby sister drop off to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I tried to make it a little funny, but I don't really do humour well... Heehee, suppose I'm just better at sad stuff... Anyway, hope you liked it! We're going to discover Carlos' fate in the next chapter, which won't be too horrible! I couldn't do anything bad to Carlos, he's just too sweet! **

**thebestoftimes11 xxx :)**


End file.
